Dionysus
by Valkyrie228
Summary: mild slash RLSB “And you got my pants wet,” Remus sighed melodramatically with a glimmer of humor hidden in the corner of his eyes. He fought valiantly to keep his lips from curling.“Maybe you should just take them off, then,” Sirius purred...


Alright, this is completely random and was inspired by my English class's discussion on The Bacchae by Euripides. I just really thought Sirius was the perfect example of Bacchus, and when I wrote the first paragraph, the rest of the story just sort of followed.

Disclaimer: I imagine everyone knows that this isn't mine, so is this really necessary?

* * *

There was something Dionysian in his face and the angle of his arms over the couch. His fingers curled around the air of the common room with a dispassionate grace, and his skin seemed to glow with a light not entirely his own. Black hair drifted amiably across his rosy cheeks and fluttered into his silky eyes. Despite the heavy weight of his lashes, he stared with eyes ecstatically wide into a different world than the one he was currently residing in. There the wind was Nag Champra and the water was wine. There his skin was caressed by the sun instead of hounded by the cold gaze of the starlight through the window.

The relaxed bow of his lips pursed and opened with an exhalation so deep, his heart felt too large to fit within his chest. A soft moan of breath through his throat petered into a whine before fading into the rustling of clothes against the couch where he reclined. One sprawled arm rotated at the shoulder, popped at the wrist joint, and extended at the elbow.

The thump of a bottle on the carpeted floor and the cascade of red wine raining down around him startled him from his torpor. He looked at his extended hand as if he could not comprehend how he managed to knock the bottle from the side table.

"Oh, shit!" whipped over the crackling of the fire. He watched amusedly as one of his best friends slipped in the flood of wine and grasped futilely at the banister.

Sitting on the floor with dark wine seeping through the seat of his pants to his skin, Remus Lupin sighed, "What are you doing now?" He hauled himself to his feet and pulled his cold, wet pants away from his skin with a grimace, "Don't tell me you're drunk."

"Since when am I ever drunk, Remus, mate?" his grin was wide, disarming. Remus was used to it, and, at times, immune.

"About whenever you think you can be," Remus grumbled and looked down his nose into Sirius's upturned face. Remus ran one hand through his hair until his fingers traced down the rigid trail of one of his scars hidden on his scalp. Sirius's charming smile never wavered, and his eyes never lost that diaphanous quality that sparkled and shone like the stars. Everything about Sirius always dazzled, from the way his grin showed too many teeth to the airy way he moved his hands as he spoke.

"And you got my pants wet," Remus sighed melodramatically with a glimmer of humor hidden in the corner of his eyes. He fought valiantly to keep his lips from curling.

"Maybe you should just take them off, then," Sirius purred with mischief dripping from the corners of his mouth. He rose onto his knees on the couch until he was eye level with Remus who was openly smirking now. "Maybe you should just take your underwear off too, just to be safe. Don't want you catching a cold, you know," Sirius continued with a fierce jut to his chin and an absurd fluttering of his eyelashes.

"Who says I'm wearing any?" Remus's grin was sharp and feral now with all the traces of the carefully cultivated persona of the dedicated student and prefect gone. When the sun went down, the Marauders came out to play.

Then, the image of Dionysus laughed from some deep cavity in his chest until it pounded against his ribcage like a drum. Remus recognized the pull of the rhythm calling for howling and blood and running as fast as possible. He felt the familiar delight that came whenever Sirius was happy, and he found an answering laugh leaping from his own lungs. Remus was sure he would sacrifice the world if only he could make Sirius laugh like that all the time.

"Come, sit!" Sirius demanded as he grabbed Remus by the wrist and deposited him none too gently on the couch next to him. "There's not much left in here, but whatever," he said while bending over and scooping up the dropped bottle before offering it to his friend. Remus sloshed what was left around the bottom a bit before drinking straight from the bottle. He could practically hear his mother screeching at him now about glasses and how civilized beings tended to use them. But there was nothing civilized about Sirius. He was crude, spiteful, shameless, lewd, extravagant, and reckless. And every whimsical and wild fiber of his nature was visible for the world to see in every sharp angle of his face and body and the swells of his inky black hair.

"So, what are you doing down here anyway? Thought you turned in early tonight," Sirius asked as Remus stared into the snapping fire.

"Nah," Remus admitted, "I couldn't sleep." The dark rings under his eyes like bruises suggested he rarely could.

"Something wrong?" Sirius questioned. Remus could feel his eyes tracing the contours of his face from the curve of his ear down to the faint white scar on the edge of his jaw.

"Not really," Remus felt like he should be whispering, even though they were the only ones awake. "Nothing ever really is. It's just, one minute I'm asleep and dreaming of crazy things and the next I'm awake and staring at the ceiling. All I want is to sleep through the night for once, you know?"

Sirius did not move. His head was turned to the side as if he were listening to music only he could hear. Then his hands flexed absently over his knee in time to the silent notes. A slow grin blossomed across his face and Remus feared for the worst. Sirius lifted one smutty eyebrow and said, "I can think of something to help put you to sleep."

Remus could have figured out the suggestion without the nudge in the side from one of Sirius's bony elbows and his ensuing wink.

"I thought the goal was to actually get some rest, and you know it would defeat the purpose to stay up all night playing slap and tickle with you." Remus's expression was equally smutty as Sirius's.

"Ah, but it would be the best night of your life, Moony my friend!"

"And one of the most exhausting."

"I always knew you appreciated my skill and prowess in bed."

"Shut up." Remus cuffed Sirius lightly on the back of the head, but the Sirius's smile hardly dimmed even through his dramatic moaning about the mean, mean werewolf who broke his skull.

For several moments, the two boys reclined in silence on the couch and just listened to the crackling of the fire. Finally, Sirius turned to Remus again and sighed, "Why don't you just tell me what really is bothering you?" His eyes were level even though they still sparkled, and Remus knew how pointless it was to continue to lie to him.

"James and Peter wouldn't let you joke around like this with them."

"I only act this way with you, Remus," Sirius's voice lowered as he spoke until Remus was sure it was vibrating the remaining wine in the bottle Sirius was holding in his hand. Sirius's expression was fierce, aggressive, and his silken eyes were focused unwaveringly on Remus.

"But if you did, they wouldn't play along," Remus said intensely. Remus's shoulders were canted slightly toward Sirius, and his brow was furrowed with the gravity of what he was trying to convey to his friend.

"Probably because they know I mean what I say when I'm fooling around with you."

"What?" breathed Remus after a few heartbeats. He was pretty sure he had entirely misunderstood Sirius.

"I said I've been furiously flirting with you for ages now, but you, Mr. Oblivious, have just kept on like this is some sort of grand game. Which I guess it kind of is, isn't it?" Sirius grinned widely. Remus thought they were closer than they had been before.

"Oh," he replied, "I guess that's good then. I was afraid I'd just lost my mind a moment ago, since that's what I thought you said."

Then his hands were in Sirius's hair drawing him as close as possible, and the bottle of wine was crashing to the floor again with a much less dramatic eruption. Sirius was laughing another one of his rib rumbling laughs that shook through Remus's bones as their lips crashed together and their hands wandered over each other's bodies.

"How did you know that I would even be interested in you?" Remus asked breathlessly when they came up for air.

"Come on, mate," Sirius snorted, "no one can resist me."


End file.
